For Sale
by Spicetwist
Summary: Luke goes to desperate measure to get money for his family to escape Frank Smith in Saudi Arabia.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, nor do I have any association with ABC.  
  
Summery: Luke goes to desperate measure to get money for his family to escape Frank Smith in Saudi Arabia.  
  
Note: This story is based on a brief comment made by Lucky to Ruby back in 1994. Lucky said it took place in Afghanistan, but due to the current events there I changed the setting.  
  
  
**Chapter 1**  
  
Riyadh, Saudi Arabia 1989  
  
Luke slowly walked home, afraid to face Laura. He knew how mad she was going to be. She had told him not to gamble with their money, but he didn't listen. Now he had to go back and face her. He had to tell her that he had lost all of their money and their plane tickets.  
  
He stopped at looked at their house as he approached it It was one of the few in this section of town that had indoor plumbing. They had sold it yesterday to get money to leave the country, but Luke felt that they hadn't gotten enough to escape from Smith's men. He thought he could win enough to  
make up the difference.  
  
He breathed a sigh of relief, when he saw that the house was dark. That meant Laura was already in bed and he could wait until morning to tell her.  
  
He silently opened the door and tiptoed in. He moved slowly towards the bedroom trying not to make any noise.  
  
"Where have you been?" Laura's voice said coming from the darkness.  
  
Luke turned on the single dim bulb that hung from the ceiling. He saw Laura sitting in a chair with her arms crossed. She did not look happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
  
"I asked you where you've been," Laura repeated with anger in her eyes.  
  
"I... um..." Luke said not looking at her.  
  
"You lost all our money didn't you?"  
  
"Yes," he said looking at the floor.  
  
Laura stood up and started pacing.  
  
"I don't understand Luke. I don't understand how you could do this. You promised me that you wouldn't gamble with our money."  
  
"We didn't have enough money to settle in another country with."  
  
"Well now we don't have any," she said.  
  
"I'm sorry Laura."  
  
"Sorry doesn't get the money back, does it."  
  
Luke headed for the door. "Laura, I promise you that I'm not coming back without the money," he said as he left.  
  
Out in the streets, Luke was not sure where to go. They didn't have anything that was worth enough to sell. He didn't know where he was going to get the money they needed.  
  
Luke wondered around for hours trying to think of something. Just before dawn he saw a man standing about a block away from him.  
  
This was a man Luke had encountered before. He tried to avoid this guy, because of his interest in Laura. The man had even made him an offer for her once. Luke didn't know what the man's real name was, but Luke had named him Harry.  
  
Luke turned the corner to keep from having to talk to this man again. He leaned against the building and stopped to think. It looked like he would not be able to go home at all since he had promised Laura he wouldn't come back without the money.  
  
He looked around the corner to see if the guy was still there. Unfortunately he was. Suddenly a plan started to form in Luke's mind.  
  
Taking a deep breath he turned the corner and walked up to the man.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**  
  
Early the next morning Luke walked into his house. He wasn't sure just what he was going to say to Laura just yet. He knew she was not going to be happy.  
  
He found her in the kitchen fixing breakfast. Seven year old Lucky was sitting at the table.  
  
"Daddy!" he said getting up and running to Luke.  
  
Luke scooped him up in his arms and spun him around. "Good morning Cowboy. How did you sleep?"  
  
"Ok. Daddy, why is Mommy mad at you?" he whispered.  
  
"She told you she was mad?"  
  
"No, but when I went into your bedroom this morning, Mommy was sleeping alone. So she must be mad at you."  
  
Luke laughed at his son's logic. "You don't miss anything do you?"  
  
Lucky shook his head.  
  
"It's about money," was all Luke would tell him.  
  
"Oh," Lucky said as if he understood completely. "Daddy, I have some money." He reached in his pocket and handed Luke three coins.  
  
Luke smiled at him. "Thanks Lucky, but I have to take care of this myself," he said. He handed the coins back to his son.  
  
Lucky nodded.  
  
Luke walked over to Laura and leaned over to kiss her cheek. She turned her head away from him.  
  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out a large amount of cash. He held it in front of her face. Luara took the money in her hands and turned around and looked at him.  
  
"How... where?"  
  
"I told you I would take care of it."  
  
"How much is there Luke?"  
  
"In American money that would be about $20,000," he said.  
  
"That's almost twice what we got for the house. Where did you get it?"  
  
"Mmmm. Breakfast smells good. What are we having?"  
  
Laura knew Luke was trying to change the subject and she wasn't going to let him.  
  
"Where did you get the money?" she repeated.  
  
Luke knew he had to answer her. "Well..."   
  
He was interrupted by a knock at the door. "I'll get it," he said happy to escape from Laura's stare.  
  
He opened the door. "Harry." he said. Luke was not happy to see him.  
  
"I come for..."  
  
"Yeah," Luke interrupted. "I know what you came for. Wait here."  
  
Luke walked back into the kitchen. "Lucky go upstairs please."  
  
"But I'm not done with my breakfast."  
  
"Then take it with you."  
  
But Daddy, I'm not allowed..."  
  
"Just go!" Luke yelled.  
  
Lucky knew that this was not the time to argue. He got out of his chair and ran upstairs.  
  
"Did you have to yell at him?" Laura asked. She noticed the serious look on his face. "What's wrong? Who was at the door?"  
  
"It's Harry," Luke said. "He's in the other room."  
  
Laura rolled her eyes. That man got on her nerves. She had put up with so many of his lewd advances. "What does he want?"  
  
"Laura, it's about the money. I..."  
  
"Oh don't tell me that you stole the money from him."  
  
"No, I didn't steal it. I sold something to him and he's here to pick it up."  
  
Laura looked around. "Luke what could you have sold him that was worth $20,000?"  
  
"Actually, it's worth more, a lot more."  
  
"Well, what did you sell him," she asked with confusion.  
  
Luke took a deep breath. "I sold you to him," he said at last.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**  
  
Laura stared at him in disbelief for a long time. "What? What did you say? I just know I didn't hear you say that you sold me to that guy."  
  
"I'm sorry. I did," he said nervously.  
  
She picked up the frying pan she had been using and raised it to hit him in the head. Luke caught her wrist before the pan hit him. He raised his other hand and took the pan from her.  
  
She pulled her wrist free and stormed over to the table. She picked up the plate Lucky had left.  
  
"How could you do this Luke?" She threw the plate at him. Luke ducked and the plate smashed against the wall above his head. Bits of the food Lucky had left fell onto his head.  
  
"Laura... Laura I'm sorry. It was the only way," he said pulling a piece of egg from his hair.  
  
"The only way for what? What did you think this would accomplish Luke?"  
  
"Well, I got enough money for us to leave the country and settle somewhere else."  
  
"Yes, but apparently you mean for me to stay here with... him," she said pointing to the living room where she could see Harry standing.  
  
"I'm not leaving you. I promise."  
  
Harry came hurrying into the kitchen. "Big hurry. I take Lady Laura now. I go now," he said.  
  
"Yes, you go now," Luke said. He took Laura's arm and guided her over to Harry. Harry took hold of her arm and gently pulled her toward the door.  
  
"Luke, when I get my hands on you..." she said.  
  
"We go now. Big hurry," Harry said interrupting her.  
  
"Just a moment. I want to say goodbye to her," Luke said.  
  
Harry let go of Laura and walked to the door. Luke walked over to her and whispered, "Just hold him off until dark."  
  
"Hold him off?" she asked. Then her eyes grew wide as she realized what he meant. "Luke..."  
  
"Don't worry, I have a plan," he said.

Laura gave him an angry look. "Just remember, I'm not through with you."  
  
Laura knew it was pointless to argue. She knew she could trust him. She allowed Luke to walk her to the door. Harry took hold of her arm and they left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**  
  
Luke took Lucky and dropped him off with the couple who lived next door. They were the only ones in town that he trusted. He made sure all their bags were packed and took off for Harry's house.  
  
Meanwhile Laura paced around inside Harry's bedroom. She knew he would be back soon. She had to think of a way to stall him until Luke got there.  
  
Laura jumped as the door flew open. Harry walked in with a smile on his face.  
  
"You mine now," he said in his broken English.  
  
"Uh, yeah," she said not knowing how to respond. She didn't want to make him mad before Luke arrived.  
  
He reached for the top button on her dress. Laura grabbed his hand to stop him.  
  
"Wait!" she said.  
  
He stopped looking confused. "What wrong?"  
  
"I'm hungry," she said.  
  
"Miss Laura hungry. I fix," he said leaving the room.  
  
Laura sighed with relief.  
  
"Where are you Luke?" she whispered.  
  
Across town Luke was trying desperately to get to Laura. An old farmer was driving his herd of goats through town and the streets were blocked. He couldn't get around them.  
  
Back at Harry's house, Laura was pacing nervously. The door opened and Harry came back in carrying a small piece of fruit. He handed it to her.  
  
"This is it?" she asked. She had been hoping for a large meal that would have taken a long time to eat. She took the fruit from him.  
  
"That all I have. No more. Eat up. Hurry, hurry," he said.  
  
Laura took a bite of the fruit. It did not taste good, but it was her only means of stalling for now. A few bites into it, she saw several bugs crawling around inside it. "Now what?" she thought. "I can't eat this, but if I put it down then..."  
  
"You done now?" he asked noticing that she had stopped eating.  
  
"Uh no," she said. She took a deep breath, wiped the bugs off with her finger and took another bite, hoping that there were no more bugs farther in.  
  
When she had just about finished it, Harry pulled it out of her hand and threw it to the floor.  
  
"That enough," he said. "Laura make me Harry happy now."  
  
He grabbed her by the arms and threw her to the bed. Laura fought against him as he tried to unbutton her dress. She tried to think of another way to stall him.  
  
He leaned close to her face and began kissing her lips. Suddenly he fell limp on top of her. Laura pushed him to one side and saw Luke standing behind him.  
  
"It's about time," she said. "Do you realize what would have happened if you hadn't knocked him out when you did."  
  
"No, tell me," he said with a mischievous grin  
  
Laura gave him a look that said she was in no mood for jokes. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been here in the first place."  
  
"Ok, I know. Cool down. I think we need to get out of here," Luke said glancing at Harry.  
  
He took her hand and led her to the front door. They had almost reached it when Harry came up behind them and grabbed Luke from behind.  
  
Laura screamed as Luke and Harry began to fight. Laura was frightened, she was afraid Luke would be hurt or worse. "Be careful Luke!" she yelled.  
  
She knew that if he lost the fight then she would have no choice, but the sleep with Harry. In this country, the law would not be on her side. Luke was her only hope.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**  
  
Luke and Harry continued to fight. Laura stood back and watched, hoping Luke would win.  
  
"Laura run!" Luke yelled at her.  
  
She shook her head. She wasn't going to leave him. "No, I'm staying Luke," she yelled back.  
  
Luke didn't have time to argue while he was fighting Harry. this guy was stronger than he looked.   
  
Laura wasn't sure what to do. The last time she tried to help him in a fight he was the one that wound up getting hurt, but he didn't seem to be winning.  
  
Luke and Harry got to their feet. Harry picked up a vase and threw it and Luke. He ducked as it flew past. Laura jumped as it hit the wall next to her.  
  
Luke looked behind him to check if Laura was all right. Harry saw his chance and grabbed Luke. He shoved him into the closet and locked it behind him.  
  
He turned to Laura. "I think we were interrupted."  
  
She ran into the next room, but he was right behind her. Laura began backing away from him. She could hear Luke moving around in the closet, but she wasn't sure what he was doing in there.  
  
Harry backed Laura up until she was standing by the bed. He pushed her backwards on into it. Laura heard a crash from the other room and knew that Luke had gotten out of the closet.  
  
He came running into the bedroom and pointed a gun at Harry.  
  
"Don't move," he said.  
  
Laura stared at him with her eyes wide. She knew that Luke didn't usually carry a gun.  
  
"That my gun, where you find," Harry said in his broken English.  
  
"In the closet you shoved me into," Luke said with a smile. "Laura, find something to tie this guy up with."  
  
Laura quickly looked around, but didn't see anything. "Finally she ripped the phone cord out of the wall and tied his hands to the bed.  
  
Luke lowered the gun. He grabbed Laura's hand and pulled her outside. They quickly made their way home.  
  
"Get Lucky!" he yelled pointing at the neighbors house. He ran inside and grabbed their bags and threw them into the back of their small car.  
  
Laura came running out with Lucky. "Where are we going now?" she asked.  
  
"Spin the globe," he said handing it to her.  
  
Laura took the globe and gave it a spin. She closed her eyes and put her finger down on it. "Scotland," she said smiling at him.  
  
"Ok, Scotland it is." He gave her a kiss, started the car and headed for the airport.


End file.
